Core D, Bioinformatics/Biostatistics is designed to support other entities in the Program Project in the areas of bioinformatics and biostatistics. By closely working with Core C, Genomics/Proteomics and individual Projects, this Core will be responsible for analyzing genomic and proteomic data using bioinformatic methods and evaluating experiments and results with statistical methods. Accordingly, this Core will be required for all Projects that utilize Core C, Genomics/Proteomics. In addition, biostatistics will be required for all of the Projects as well as this Core.